


Take the Shot

by Calvatron



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: The Joker should die. A foregone conclusion. So why can't he do it.





	Take the Shot

His hand trembled as he lowered the large rifle into position. He checked the sights on it. There he was. That damned clown, seated in the corner of his cell, wrapped in a straightjacket as he grinned endlessly. And now he was right in the crosshairs.

He let out a sigh as he carefully lowered his hand to the grip. His finger wrapped tightly around the trigger. Images of the loved one this monster had hurt and killed came to mind. How small Barbara had looked in her hospital bed. How he would never see Jason’s smile again. The myriad of ways that the Joker had damaged and hurt Dick and Bruce. Then of course there were the nameless, faceless hundreds this maniac had killed for no reason other than his own pleasure. The clown deserved this, didn’t he? Didn’t the people of Gotham deserve for this to be done? Didn’t Bruce? It was a simple shot. No wind, clear view, stationary target. A shot he could virtually do in his sleep. All he needed to do was pull the trigger.

He was shaken from his thoughts as he became aware of the shadow next to him. He looked up. Bruce. Of course it was.

“I won’t stop you.,” Bruce said.

“I’m aware.”

“No one would ever know.”

“I’ve seen to that.”

“No one would blame you.”

“You would.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.”

He sighed and hesitated a moment, looking from the glowing window across from the balcony back down to the gun in his hands. It was a sniper rifle, one he had just pulled from the reserves in the cave. Nothing special, but shining in the moonlight it had a cruel glint to it.

“It would be so simple, sir. He would never hurt anyone again. Ever,” he said. “Why can’t I?”

Bruce rested a hand gently on his shoulder. “Let’s go home, Alfred.”

Alfred lowered the gun. “Of course, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back. Been a while since I've done a DCU angst-y story, but felt good to get back into these characters. If you liked this, please leave a kudos and a comment, and if there's something you think I could improve on, please feel free to leave me with that kind of feedback too.


End file.
